The present invention relates to a novel assembly for releasably securing a seat pedestal to the floor of a vehicle.
Prior art structures have been suggested for securing the pedestal of a seat assembly onto a base plate which is attached to the floor of the vehicle. Such structures include the use of individual hooks extending below the pedestal assembly that upon rotation of the sliding of the pedestal assembly the hooks lock into a base plate to position the seat pedestal assembly onto the base plate. The problem with these prior art structures is that it is difficult to align the pedestal with the base plate, and after installation, vehicle vibrations often result in the pedestal becoming loose and/or rattling during the usage of the installed seat pedestal assembly. Additionally, such prior art structures are difficult to install and require aligning a plurality of hooks which is time consuming and which does not provide a positive and quick release mechanism for mounting and demounting the seat pedestal assembly to the base plate on the floor of the vehicle.